Smallville Poetry
by DarkDefender89
Summary: All of my poems about Smallville! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**SMALLVILLE POETRY!!**

_**She sings a song of sad simple grace**_

_**Perpetually fading in an ever-falling universe;**_

_**Closing blue eyes and hiding her face;**_

_**Yearning for something vexed with a curse.**_

_**She's searching for an eternal flame-**_

_**Abandon barren darkness burning within**_

_**All beauty and love's devoid of its name**_

_**What we once had is lost; we can't win…**_

_**Let's search for a reason to try again.**_

_**Tear down the wall once all the tears are done-**_

_**Sing a sad song and I'll tell you when**_

_**To ceaselessly spin and dance towards the Sun.**_

_**We're two birds of a feather our wings askew;**_

_**I've always been in love with you.**_

_**(This poem was originally written about Lana and Clark both hiding their feelings and being angsty about their relationship not working and then finding the courage to try again because they are still in love. Reading it again, especially my line "we're two birds of a feather our wings askew", I realize it could also be about Robin and Raven of the teen titans-my old obsession. Now I obsess about Smallville and Hoot.)**_

_**(This next poem is about Chloe and Clark b/c Lana is Kryptonian in my mind)**_

_**Watch The World Collapse on Me**_

_**I can't see you anymore**_

_**You erased me from your window**_

_**I'm looking into the mirror**_

_**But my reflection's gone too.**_

_**My eyes are empty and hollow**_

_**Without you.**_

_**I can't see you**_

_**You can't hear me**_

_**The world collapses**_

_**We're fighting a force we can't escape**_

_**What is lurking in the darkness**_

_**That keeps bringing us down?**_

_**Tell me, because I'm still in love with you.**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Before the world collapses**_

_**On my breakable skull.**_


	2. Broken Anyways

**Broken Anyways**

**I can feel your cold spine**

**He bit off all the flesh**

**Maybe he's a vampire**

**But I think**

**He's just insane**

**Crazy from tortured nights**

**Not able to be with you.**

**Why did you let him **

**Get so close to you**

**To bite off all your skin**

**Now there's blood pouring out everywhere**

**You let him tear your soul apart.**

**Was it love**

**Or was it infatuation and obsessed possession?**

**I guess**

**As you lie here on the cold pavement bleeding to death**

**We'll never know.**

**Your heartbeat is slowing**

**I wish you could tell me what he did to you**

**Why you loved him so much**

**Why you wouldn't escape before it was too late.**

**Yeah he killed you**

**Or did you kill yourself?**

**Either way**

**He did this to you.**

**Your spine is bloody and I'll never know the answer**

**I guess I've lost yet another friend.**

**Why does love have to be so bitter?**

**He did this to you…**

**I hope I never fall in love with him**

**I plan to keep my bones-**

**And soul-**

**In tack. **

**(A/N: This poem is about Lex killing Lana, whether directly or indirectly (you decide), and Chloe sitting by her body and fearing that when she falls in love the man she loves will turn out to be bad and she will end up like Lana. )**


	3. Wise Elm Tree

**Wise Elm Tree**

She's singing because she remembers her name

She knows exactly who she is

And is not afraid to stare at the glazing red sun

And follow the path paved just for her.

Oh, what a perfect, golden road

Shining so beautifully; so different from the rest;

And who paved it but she?

What other way shall destiny be set?

She's singing and her blue eyes open wide

Absorbing the radiant world.

For once everything is wonderful.

She's singing leaning her head against a furtive elm tree

Today nothing else makes sense

Nothing else can penetrate her skin.

The wood is so dark and beautiful

So many rings are embedded in the wood

Retelling so many tales

Of girls leaning against this elm tree

Finally realizing that some things don't really matter

And it's okay to smile.

The wood's dark rings are wise yet soft

And tells nothing but the truth

And so many beautiful stories.

She's singing

She knows where she's going

And no matter what,

She'll get there.

It isn't unprecedented, said the elm tree,

Anything can happen if you set your mind on it.

Dark hair falls on her pale face and

She is singing

She finally realizes her song is beautiful.

The elm tree is right about one thing:

She can do it.

But it errs greatly

Saying her tale is another's clone.

No, elm tree, she is singing

Because she _can_ do the unprecedented,

And nothing will stop her.

(The poem is about Lana, of course).


	4. The One I Used To Love To Hate

(A/N: for some reason I am writing a poem that I SO **DISAGREE WITH**)

I think its funny how I used to hate you

Sometimes I look back to those days

When I was so into sarcasm

So into my perfect cynicism

But sometimes I looked up at the moon

And I wondered what was up there

And now I wish I had taken my chance

When it was my turn

I wish I had realized the truth

Felt the moment and the vibe

But now it can't resurface

We wouldn't resurface alive

We wouldn't resurface alive

We can't look past

All the subtleties

We couldn't try

To exhume all the secrets

To exhume all my bones.

Now

You're back with your one and only

I guess you can't look outside the box.

There was 'a' and there was 'b'.

I guess she was always 'a'

Yeah, she was your first choice

True love, you call it.

There was 'a', 'b', and then there was me

I guess I was never in the picture

Because you were the one I loved to hate

The one I mocked

But could you really not see

That that was such a thin disguise;

A sheer veil barely covering my face?

I guess I shouldn't have expected you to fall in love with me,

When I didn't even lead you on.

You know what?

I don't know about it anymore.

Because you're happy with her.

Lana Lang.

And if I _really_ loved you, I would let that be, right?

I hope so.

But I can't help it

I'm falling for you,

You,

The one I used to love to hate.

Can life get any more weird?


	5. Clana untitled poem for now

_Poem-about Lana, obviously. And Clark. Finally back to Clana!!!!!_

**Little girl with long dark hair**

**Stands stranded on the cracking sidewalk**

**Three years old already life's not fair**

**Wide eyes look up and take a stranger's hand**

**Tears swelling with grains of sand.**

**She rests her head in the cracked sidewalk's hole**

**The crater that took her mommy away**

**And stares with eyes fated with dole.**

**It happened on a sunny day**

**When smiles were the only way**

**Wave a wand and make a wish, fairy princess.**

**But little did she know one can't regress**

**The stars could give her all she wants**

**But how much did they take away that day?**

**Little girl with long dark hair looks up at the sky**

**She knows it doesn't matter anyway.**

**How many years later she's lost and alone**

**In love with a man with too many shadows**

**She wants to take his hand, run with him, his smile to loan**

**But there's so much that she doesn't know.**

**She goes back and forth, an angel in the snow**

**She's still that little girl with long dark hair**

**Stranded on a cracking sidewalk**

**In a bittersweet love storm; seventeen and life's not fair.**

**Little girl with long dark hair**

**Looks into his radiant, emerald eyes**

**For the first time she knows she has to dare**

**Throw away everything and fly into the unknown**

**Little girl with long dark hair**

**Her wide eyes look up but he's not a stranger anymore**

**Against her will the passion will flare.**

**It's now or never**

**Some things are cold and ugly and hard and bittersweet**

**Beauty wished for has its obvious flaws**

**Secrets to dodge and fate to meet**

**Look around you at the cracked sidewalk and know some things don't matter**

**Its true love; two dancing feet**

**Alone together on the cracking sidewalk today**

**In the crater that took her mommy away.**

**Meteors are everywhere but some things wash the pain away**

**Radiant love once the truth is known;**

**Once it's accepted and full-blown.**

**What to do but just go with this glorious love,**

**Run fate's crazy madman's dance**

**With wings of a dove**

**Until what's meant to be**

**Simply can't hide from me.**


	6. The Clana Poem

**The Clana Poem**

**By Calliope Sylvers**

You hold a black mask up to cover your face

Hang your head and succumb to the race

Spin your spider webs and tell me your lies

Build up walls of secrets then look straight in my eyes.

We go back and forth weaving with grains of sand

Little sea castles and a bond that never seems to land.

When will we write this love in ink?

Don't push me away; I'm stronger than you think.

We're painting a sky more purple than blue

What's supposed to be is all askew.

I find myself wearing a long pink gown

I fell in love lost in a small town.

I'm coming back I never really loved Lex

His touch isn't any more than a hex.

Follow me I've known your secret all along

Gaze at the clouds and sing a sad song.

Follow me I have a secret too

The meteors brought not one but two.

We're meant to be together

Two of a species bound forever.

We're trapped in such a radiant gaze;

Two aliens lost in a maze.

The lights are finally on;

I'm the last daughter of Krypton.


	7. If You Still Love Me

Turn around

I am waiting at the corner

Don't you see my long dark hair

Don't you see the eyes

That used to make you stare?

I never stopped loving you

You should know that

I am not the kind of girl

Who would just leave something at that

So if you love me

If you want me

I can still feel the warmth of your soul

And your ethereal beauty

So if you're willing to try again

I promise this time I'll give you the chance

To tell me when _you're_ ready.

So if you still love me

Don't make me wait forever.

If you still love me

If you still love me.


	8. Shhhh

**Shhhh**

I open my eyes

I can't see anyone but you

You were there all along

You were there and I was blind

I know you'll catch me when I fall

I open my eyes

Now you're the only one I see

Will you take me away from this horrible place please?

Why do I feel so bereft?

It's not like you died

You're watching over me with a pained smile

You love me

But I'm with another man

I open my eyes

Are you blind?

I don't love him

He was just my distraction

How is it that you are still here?

I didn't treat you right.

But you still love me

So let me tell you one thing

I'm still in love with you

You're the only one

Who can ever set my soul free.

Oh, and you think I left because of your secret.

You think I didn't trust you.

Yeah, you were lying to me,

But I knew your secret.

You're Jor-El's son.

Yeah, and I left because it wasn't right

But I love you with all my heart

The passion is way too strong

I think I might succumb.

Did you know that he sent 'a both his children afar

Did you know

That I'm Jor-El's daughter?

Yeah, we're brother and sister

But no one has to know,

So, shhhh,

I'm still in love with you.

Are you still in love with me?


	9. There's Still Time

**There's Still Time**

Whatever

You're still the one

And I know they said I was gone forever

But they were lying.

Whatever

You don't know my name

I'm hiding away in your basement

Maybe some day I'll come back

And tell you I still love you.

Whatever

I know you've moved on

Who are you in love with now?

Is it Jason? Is it Clark? Is it Lex?

It doesn't matter

What about me

Wasn't I the first one you laid eyes on?

Whatever

They'll never be anyone but you

But you're in love with Clark

I can see it in your eyes

But at least acknowledge

That somehow I resurfaced alive

And I'm not even super-powered or weird.

Whatever

Whoever you are

What was it I saw in you?

What was it you saw in me?

Whatever

My soul has changed

You've killed too many hearts;

I've killed too many bodies;

This love will never be the same.

Whatever

This wasn't meant to last

But then why did we even start it?

Was it just a silly game?

I don't think so.

We were young

But we weren't naïve.

I loved you.

Whatever

I still do.

Now I'm stepping off the airplane

Registering my name

Now I'm coming back to Smallville

Maybe when you see my face

You'll be a little less confused.

Whatever

They all think you'll end up with either Lex or Clark

They forgot all about me.

Whatever

I don't care

I walk into the talon and it's completely rearranged

No one I know is there.

Then I see Chloe.

She isn't you.

Maybe she knows where you are.

"Hi," I say.

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"I'm Lana's first," I say

She is confused

But suddenly she realizes

That this time it is real

I am back

Chloe says

"Lana is engaged."

No.

"To who?" I ask.

"To Lex,"

Chloe says.

No.

Lex is the bad guy

The evil villain

And Lana is too innocent and beautiful

Why can't she at least

Be with Clark.

"Not Clark?"

I ask.

"You never know,"

Chloe says.

I wonder what she means.

But no one's married yet

And she doesn't even know I'm alive.

There's still time.


End file.
